Avengers One-Shots
by wolvesowl
Summary: Basically as the title says. A collection of one-shots for Avengers ships. Will contain all Avenges, at points at least.
1. Authors Note

As I said I the summary, most of these one-shots will be ships. You can request any ship you want.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Request Notes**

Feel free to request any ship you want. I will write gay ships.

When requesting a one-shot, you MUST state what ship is it you want me to write.

To request a ship, you can do this in one of two ways.

The first was to request a ship is to simply request the ship name, or, if you don't know the official name, the two people in the ship.

EXAMPLE: Phlint. ClintxPhil.

The second way to request a ship is to to request the ship, along with a basic plot.

EXAMPLE: Phlint. Clint gets injured on a mission and goes into a coma. Phil doesn't take it well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And, as always, the characters don't belong to me. They belong to Marvel. I will (most likely) not include any OCs.


	2. Clintasha - Revovery

_Synopsis: After the Chitauri Invasion, the Avengers go back to what's left of Stark Tower. Each retires to their own rooms, except for Clint and Natasha, who share a room. As is to be expected, problems to arise._

* * *

Clint and Natasha limped into their temporary room in Stark Tower, which the billionaire had so graciously provided. The archer stumbled into the bathroom, grabbing the first aid-kit, while the Russian assassin sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled off her clothing, until she was left only in her bra and underwear. It was at that moment that Clint walked back out, and sat down beside her. He himself undressed, leaving on his boxers alone.

Natasha turned to him smiling, her ever present guard dropping as she allowed the true extent of her weariness to show. Clint made a weak attempt to smile back at her, but failed. She sighed.

"Clint..." She murmured, and turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Tasha. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Barton. I know you better than anyone."

"...I can't get him him out of my head. The things he made me do..."

The archer trailed off, unable to continue. He closed his eyes tightly, growling. Natasha sighed, gently cupping his cheek.

"It isn't your fault, Clint."

"It is. My body, my weapon. It's my fault."

"No, it isn't. Loki made you do all that."

"And I couldn't fight him. I tried, Tasha. God, I tried so hard. But I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough."

His voice was bitter and angry, and it made his partner's heart hurt. She kissed his jaw gently, giving him a fond look.

"But your were. You could've killed Fury, gone for his head. But you shot him in the chest instead, where you knew he was wearing a vest." she told him.

"I nearly killed you."

"But you didn't." she sighed.

"Tasha..."

"It wasn't you, Clint! This is just like what the Red Room did to me! Do you blame me for what I did under their control?"

He froze, and stared at her with wide eyes. Of course he didn't. She had no other choice. She hadn't known any better. She hadn't known anything else.

"Of course not, Tasha..."

"Then stop blaming yourself." she said firmly.

He took a deep breath. Her words got to him, he'd admit that. And she was right. This was like what the Red Room did to her. He smiled, looking at her warmly, and nodding, a silent promise that he believed her. She smiled back, and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon, let m patch you up." she chuckled, which he obliged to.

She picked out the glass imbedded in his back,then disinfected the cuts. After she applied antibiotic cream, she wrapped his torso in bandages, then got to work on his leg. Realizing that his ankle was sprained, she wrapped it tightly, then scooted away, moving so he could return the favor. He did. After checking her head, he gave her some pills to help with the headache she'd developed, then placed a bandage over the cut on her abdomen, and stitched up the small cut on her cheek.

After packing up the first-aid supplies and returning them to the first-aid kit, he put it away, and limped back to the bed. Together, they crawled under the blankets. He pulled her close to his chest, closing his eyes, and she hugged him tightly, but was careful of his back.

"Love you, Tasha." he murmured softly.

"Love you, too, Clint." she replied, smiling.

Then, together again at last, they fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.


	3. Stucky - Reunion

_Synopsis: After the fall of SHIELD, Steve devotes his time to searching for Bucky. Meanwhile, Bucky himself is looking for answers to his past and lost memories._

* * *

Steve walked into the museum, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, a baseball cap, sneakers, and a hoodie jacket. He kept his head down, and came to the the exhibit. His exhibit. He sighed, looking at the uniforms, and he felt a pang in his chest when his eyes fell on the replica of Bucky's old 'suit'. The super soldier swallowed, and turned on his heel, walking out of the building.

He slipped into his car, grabbing a duffel bag from the backseat, and pulled out his Captain America uniform. Taking a deep breath, he bundled it up, and got out of the car, going to the nearest bathroom. As soon as he was changed, he quickly walked back to the vehicle, dropping the clothing he changed out of into the duffel, and grabbed his shield from the trunk. Once he had everything he needed, he looked up, ignoring the many stares and whispers.

Then he darted towards a building, and used the fire escape to get to the roof. One he'd gotten to the higher elevation, he looked out over the city, and narrowed his eyes.

Movement in his perpetual vision caught his attention. He turned his head.

And was met with a metal fist to the face.

He stumbled back, and brought his shield up to protect himself, and the next blow slammed into it. He grunted, and pushed outward, then leaped back, bringing his shield to his side.

"Bucky..."

"Who the hell is Bucky?" the Winter Soldier snapped.

Steve couldn't stop the pained look from crossing his face. He swallowed, and dropped his shield, holding his hands out placatingly. His brainwashed friend paused, and narrowed his eyes.

"Just stop trying to kill me, and I'll explain everything. I promise." he said, shooting the other man a pleading look.

"...fine." Winter agreed.

Steve took a deep breath, then started speaking, his voice holding a firm, gentle, and steady lulling rhythm.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You always prefer to be called Bucky. We grew up together and fought in World War II. I used to be scrawny and weak. I couldn't defend myself well and always got into fights trying to help others. You were always there to get me out of trouble. You were a Sergeant in the army, until I got administered with the super solider serum. Then, you and your legion were taken prisoner by HYDRA. I got you all out. After that, a few others from your legion, you, and myself became a squad. We were the best, and we did real damage to HYDRA. On one mission...you fell from a train, and I never saw you again. Bucky...you were- no. You are my greatest friend. I don't really care what you do to me...but I'm with till the end of the line."

Steve looked at his friend, a desperate look in his eyes, and the Winter Soldier frowned. He put a hand to his head, frowning. Then he gasped, falling to his knees. Steve rushed over, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder. The Soldier looked up.

"I-I remember now. Not everything...some bits are missing...but I remember you..and what we were to each other...I remember, Steve." he said.

Steve grinned, tears threatening to fall, and hugged his tightly. He felt his friend stiffen, then relax, and felt the other man's arms slip around his waist.

"You're back." Steve sobbed in relief.

Because it was true. His friend was back. Bucky was back.

"Yeah...yeah, I am. Don't remember everything...but for the most part, I'm back."

The super soldier pulled away, smiling at him, and then he leaned forward, and kissed him roughly. Bucky easily returned it, and the metal arm remained around Steve's waist, while the other slid up, gripping the hair in at the back of his head to hold it there. Steve placed one hand on his cheek, and the other at the small of his back. They both closed their eyes, not breaking off.

They were finally back together.

Steve had found his friend.

He had found the man he cared for as far more than a brother.

He had found his lover.


	4. Captain Hill - Nightmares

_Synopsis: Maria wakes up from a nightmare. Steve comforts her._

* * *

_The man held the gun to Steve's chest, and the battered and weak super soldier lifted his head, shooting their tormentor a weak glare. Maria held back a sob, and kept a strong demeanor, staring angrily at the man threatening he lover._

_It had been a simple, routine mission. Go in, get the info, get out. SHIELD would send in a different team later, to exterminate the threats. But it had all been blown to hell. The two had gotten themselves captured, and they'd been knocked out. Once they'd both come to, men had come in, and started to torture them for information. It was ironic, really. The Captain and Hill were supposed to b the ones getting info, but now they were being tortured for it. Maria would have laughed, had the situation not been as deadly as it already was._

_"Give me the info I need, or Golden Boy here dies." the goon said firmly._

_Steve shot Maria a quick look, silently telling her not to give him anything. She bit her lip, and then glared at the bastard. _

_"I'm not talking." she growled. _

_The goon merely smiled._

_And pulled the trigger._

_The gunshot echoed throughout the building._

_Blood blossomed on Steve's chest, spreading rapidly._

_Maria froze, her breath hitching. _

_The goon laughed cruelly in the background._

_Her world shattered._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maria woke up screaming.

"STEVE!"

She sat bolt upright in the bed, gasping for breath. She felt movement next to her, and her lover sat up, blinking groggily. As soon as he realized that something was wrong, he put a hand on her back, rubbing soothingly.

"Shhh...it's alright." he assured her.

She threw herself at his chest, holding his tightly.

"You were dead!" Maria sobbed. "You died! And I was alone!"

Steve's eyes widened, and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"It was just a nightmare." he soothed her. "It's not real. I'm right here."

"B-but it was so real!" sh whimpered.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Well, it's not. I'm fine, and so are you."

Steve continued to whisper reassurances in her ear, holding her in his arms. After a few minutes, Maria calmed down, and exhaled. Carefully, he lay down, pulling her down with him. She smiled, pressing close to him and closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Steve...I love you."

"Your welcome, Maria. I'll always be there for you. I love you too."


End file.
